


Sleepover

by chica_rockbell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kid reader, References to Clue | Cluedo, School, Sleepovers, Young Erwin Smith, kid erwin, young reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chica_rockbell/pseuds/chica_rockbell
Summary: You were going to have your first sleepover. At your best friend's house. Erwin's house. And you just coulndn't wait for it.





	Sleepover

You scratched your eyes with your little hands in an attempt to send the sleepiness away. From the backseat you watched your mom driving the car through traffic, while taking you to school. She was already talking on the phone, solving problems from work. She looked at you through the rearview mirror, winking at you while she listened to the babbling of the guy on the other side of the phone. You smiled at her in response.

 

You looked away from her, now looking through the window, as the familiar landscape passed in front of your eyes. You were almost at school. You were pretty excited for the day that was about to come. As a seven-year-old, you were going to your first sleepover at your best friend’s house. Another smiled appeared on your face.

 

You arrived at school a few minutes later and after kissing your mom goodbye, you dashed through the hallways to your classroom. The teacher hadn’t arrived yet, so your colleagues were gathered around in small groups talking to each other about the plans they had for the weekend since it was Friday. But you didn’t care for any of that. Your gaze searched for your best friend. You soon found him, already sitting in his place, with a book in his hands as usual. You dropped your two backpacks at your desk and went straight to him.

 

“Erwin!” You called him. He adverted his gaze from the book and looked at you, smiling.

 

“Good morning (Y/n).” He greeted you, while grabbing his marker and closing his book. You smiled back.

 

“So, are you excited with the sleepover?” You inquired.

 

“Yeah I guess.”

 

“Are we going to play that annoying game you love so much later at your house?” You asked Erwin.

 

“You mean Clue?” He asked you with a little of mockery on his voice. You rolled your eyes at him. You hated the game, but it seemed to be the blonde’s favourite.

 

“Yeah that one.”

 

“You only say that it’s annoying because you always lose.” Erwin said. Your cheeks turned pink. He was right about you losing all the time to him. Which made you hate it even more. But somehow, he always managed to convince you to play it. You only showed him your tongue in response, and he smirked.

 

The sound of the door of the classroom closing interrupted your conversation. Both you and Erwin looked in the direction of the door, noticing your teacher had arrived and it was time to start classes.

 

“Talk to you later.” You said to Erwin and headed to your place, taking a seat and preparing for classes.

 

\--------------------

 

After classes, Erwin’s mother picked the both of you up from school and after finishing your homework (Erwin refusing to let you copy his, insisting you had to do them by yourself but ending up helping you out), you spent the entire afternoon playing around. And yes, you had to play that dreadful game, losing once again. You would never understand that game, you could swear. However, you had beat Erwin on video games to make up for the early defeat. Even though you thought he was letting you win on purpose, when you confronted the boy with it, he put on that blank face he used around teachers and other adults and told you he wasn’t. You decided to believe him. Then you had a lovely dinner with Erwin’s parents, in which Erwin’s mother had cooked the best mac and cheese you had ever tasted, and upon some rounds of Uno (Erwin winning most of them once again), you were both ready to go to bed.

 

You were going to sleep on a mattress, next to Erwin’s bed. His bedroom was pretty big. The walls were of a deep blue, contrasting with the white furniture of his bed and secretary. The bed was against the wall, in a corner of the room, a window behind it that illuminated the whole room during the day. After both of you dressed your pyjamas and brushed your teeth (not without making a small water battle in the bathroom first), you and Erwin laid in your beds, as sleep started to show in your eyes, despite of all your excitement before.

 

“God night guys.” Erwin’s mother said while closing the lights alongside Erwin’s bedroom door. “Sleep tight.”

 

“Good night Mrs Smith.” You answered.

 

“Good night mama.” Erwin said. And after one last smile, Erwin’s mother left the room, leaving both of you in complete darkness.

 

“(Y/n)…” Erwin whispered, as soon as his mother left the room.

 

“Yes?” You whispered back.

 

“Are you sleepy?” Erwin asked.

 

“Well…” You started. “A little bit, yes.”

 

“Good.” Erwin said. And then you felt a pillow hitting against your face. You almost yelled in surprise if not for the fear of Erwin’s parents hearing it in the other room and getting mad about you not being asleep.

 

“You bastard!” You whisper-yelled at Erwin.

 

“Language, (Y/n).” He told you and then gave a low chuckle, mocking you.

 

“Go to hell.” And with that said, you turned your back on Erwin, in order to hide your smile, pretending to be mad at him.

 

“(Y/n), are you mad?” There was concern on the blond’s voice.

 

“Yes, yes I am. Go to sleep.” You lied to him.

 

“I know you’re not mad.” Erwin stated. You didn’t answer to prove that you were really mad. At your lack of response, Erwin added “Come on (Y/n), I’m sorry ok?”

 

“Are you, though?” You teased a little more.

 

“I am, (Y/n), I swear. I’m sorry.” He was dead serious now.

 

“Okay.” You finally forgave him, and as you started to turn to Erwin, you grabbed your pillow and hit him hard on the face. “Comeback.” You said.

 

“Ok I deserved that.” Erwin said with a small chuckle. You were smiling too. After you calmed down a little, both of you fell into a comfortable silence as you stared at each other. You looked into Erwin’s blue eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen, they reminded you of the ocean. Even though you and your other friends thought boys disgusting, you thought that Erwin was different. He always smelled good, he was smart and rarely lined up for the other stupid games the other boys would play. If this was what adults defined as having a crush, then you definitely had one on Erwin. Not that you were total aware of it, though.

 

Erwin yawned, breaking the silence.

 

“Well (Y/n), I think I’m going to sleep.” He told you.

 

“Yeah, I think I’m going too.” You said. “Good night Erwin.”

“God night (Y/n).”

 

You adjusted your sheets and prepared to go to sleep but as soon as you closed your eyes, you panicked a little. The truth was that you were afraid of the dark. It was ok before because you were talking to Erwin and he kept you distracted but now… now you were afraid.

 

“Erwin?” You whispered, calling him, as you opened your eyes.

 

“Yeah?” He answered, sleep in his voice already.

 

“I…” You blushed, you were a little embarrassed to tell him because you didn’t want him to think that you were ridiculous. But you gathered some courage and went on. “I can’t sleep, I’m afraid of the dark.”

 

Erwin opened his eyes and looked at you. You were expecting him to laugh at you, but he didn’t. He had concerned written all over his face.

 

“It’s okay (Y/n). I was afraid too when I was younger.” He admitted. “You can hold my hand if you’re afraid. If you want, I mean.” Erwin extended his hand to you, blushing. Of course you didn’t notice this because of the darkness. And so, you grabbed his warm hand. It was dumb but having him holding your hand calmed you down and your fear was almost gone in an instant.

 

“Call me if you need ok (Y/n)?” Erwin added.

 

“I will, thank you Erwin.” You said, smiling at him. He smiled back at you and closed his eyes in order to go to sleep. You closed yours too and then the dark didn’t scare you any more, the heat of Erwin’s hand sending all your fears away. And just like that, you fell asleep in an instant, dreaming about beating Erwin in Clue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I was feeling nostalgic the other day, thinking about my childhood and such, and decided to write this. I hope you guys like it! Leave your feedback on the coments! Thank you!


End file.
